Sans
"If your face was a mate, it'd be a proper mate face." Sans, in "If Undertale was Realistic 9". 'Sans '''is an ''Undertale character that appears in the If Undertale was Realistic and If Undertale had a Flirting Route (Funny Animation) videos. Information Actor: Will Ryan (IUWR), P.M. Seymour (IUHAFL) Species: Skeleton Gender: Male Hair: None Occupation: Hot Dog Store Owner (formerly) First Appearance: If Undertale was Realistic (Funny Animation) (IUWR), If Undertale had a Flirting Route 2 (Funny Animation) (IUHAFL) Latest Appearance: If Undertale was Realistic GRAND FINALE (IUWR), If Undertale had a Flirting Route 9 (Funny Animation) (IUHAFL) Status: Revived (IUWR), Alive (IUHAFR) Cause of Death: Stabbed in the booty by Genderless Child (IUWR GF) Relationships Papyrus Papyrus is Sans’ brother. He gets along well with him. In IUWR, he laughs at his jokes and sometimes tells jokes to him. Frisk Frisk and Sans get along on good terms sometimes. In IUWR, Frisk and Sans enjoys drinking, but their relationship sours when Frisk killed everybody in the Underground, claiming that nobody serves him his drinks at the bar anymore, and him killing Papyrus. Frisk and Sans do get along a bit in If UNDERTALE had a flirting route. Toriel ‘’TBA’’ Appearances If Undertale was Realistic * If Undertale was Realistic (Funny Animation) * If Undertale was Realistic 2 * If Undertale was Realistic 3 * If Undertale was Realistic 4 * If Undertale was Realistic 5 * If Undertale was Realistic 6 * If Undertale was Realistic 7 * If Undertale was Realistic 8 * If Undertale was Realistic 9 * If Undertale was Realistic 10 * If Undertale was Realistic 11 * If Undertale was Realistic 12 * If Undertale was Realistic 14 * If Undertale was Realistic 15 * If Undertale was Realistic GRAND FINALE If Undertale had a Flirting Route * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 2 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 3 (Funny Animation) (No Lines) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 5 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 6 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 7 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a flirting Route 8 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 9 (Funny Animation) Trivia * Sans is the second character voiced by Will Ryan, the first being Flowey. * Sans appears in 21 animations total, the second most behind Genderless Child. * According to some of his jokes, Sans once set a baby on fire and that he has a stepdad that beats him. He also says that he had an ex-wife and he pushed her down some stairs and she died. * Sans's greatest weakness is karate, mainly due to the word itself. * Sans reveals that the reason Frisk can't kill anybody is because that he has signed a contract with Asgore, in which if Frisk kills someone and Sans doesn't, then he'll randomly combust. The reason he signed it was so he could get a lifetime supply of pineapples. * While fans think Sans's accent is Scottish or German, Dexter Manning reveals that Sans has a Birmingham accent. Category:Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Males